Level 646
| target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 56 | previous = 645 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 647 | nexttype = Order }} }} Difficulty *It is possible to run out of switches, resulting in an instant loss if the liquorice locks at the top are not broken. You must break them in time, as no new candies will spawn as long as the locked candies obstruct new candies from coming. *You must use all your moves. Even if the player meets the target score but a candy bomb explodes before the last move is met, it is a loss. Since destroying all the candy bombs already on the board gives more than enough points to pass the level 30 candy bombs × 3,000 points per candy bomb = 90,000 points This is provided that a colour bomb + striped candy combination does not convert most of the initial candy bombs. but new candy bombs spawn, this is basically a survival level, so be careful. *It is quite hard to remove all 30 candy bombs in 10 moves. Even then, more will spawn. *The player is required to earn at least 2,000 points per move. This is easily attainable due to the abundance and the requirements of destroying a large amount of candy bombs 50,000 points / 25 moves = 2,000 points per move. Stars Strategy *Just focus more on matching candy bombs and creating special candies for easy clearing and boosting points. *Clear the liquorice locks at the top to increase the number of possible switches. *A colour bomb + striped candy combination can clear most of the initial candy bombs. *Colour bomb + candy bomb combinations are the most useful for massive boosting points. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The player is required to earn at least 6,000 points per move 150,000 points / 25 moves = 6,000 points per move for two stars and at least 12,000 points per move 300,000 points / 25 moves = 12,000 points per move for three stars. This can be easily achieved by colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *The top row of liquorice locks reduce available board space and can cause the player to run out of possible switches. Once any of those liquorice locks is cleared expect the ones at columns 1 and 9, it is much easier to create special candies. *The need to destroy the existing 30 candy bombs will drastically increase the score as each candy bomb destroyed is worth 3,000 points. The score is drastically increased if a colour bomb destroys them and is essential if the player wants to survive the level. *The candy bombs spawn indefinitely, giving players many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. Strategy *Create many colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Trivia *This is the final moves level to have a Dreamworld counterpart. Walkthroughs Gallery Level 646 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Moves levels Category:Glazed Grove levels Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Millions of points earned Category:Hard levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars